freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Theories
To everyone who thinks Jeremy is the killer: I posted this on Reddit earlier: It was mentioned in the first game that the suspect was charged (though the bodies remained missing). I think that everything that is mentioned by the phone guy is key information that the creators included, otherwise it wouldn't have been put in. The fact that the toy animatronics were connected to a criminal database, the fact that they were getting along just fine during the day, the facial recognition, the fact that Jeremy was only the second guard to work at that location (and the other guy was moved to day shift), among others. That being said, I am 80% sure Jeremy was the one who had his frontal lobe forcibly removed, but I don't think that he was the killer, nor that the killer was a security guard. Since security guards have access to the video cameras, they should be able to know about any blind spots in the restaurant. Logic dictates that if he was the killer, he wouldn't want to get caught, and would have used said blind spots to his advantage. But because the murderer was convicted without bodies, that means that there must have been some damn incriminating evidence against him - i.e. surveillance footage. But maybe Jeremy had unrelated criminal charges brought up against him that we don't know about. All we can say for sure is that the birthday party is an important event in one way or another. Hell, for all we know, the murders didn't happen during the birthday party, and Jeremy was long gone and in the hospital. Or it could have been the employee who was working day shift, which would explain why it suddenly became available. Without more information, it's hard to say. Obviously since you are playing Jeremy the whole time, he could not have stolen the golden Freddy costume. '''So either he stole it during the day (even though he doesn't go scoping out costumes or possible disguises at all during the night and would be going on pure chance), or he didn't take it and someone else did. '''EDIT: I noticed that on night 5 of the second game, the phone guys says: "From what I understand, the building is on lock down, no one is allowed in or out, y'know, especially concerning any... previous employees. When we get it all sorted out, we may move you to the day shift, a position just became... available." That right there, to me, proves that 1.) Jeremy is innocent and 2.) The day shift security guard was responsible for the murders. 'I made a point earlier that security guards should know about blind spots and this kind of contradicts that. My explanation is tha't the day shift security guard works out front and doesn't have access to the back room, so he would never see the camera feed, thus leaving him unaware of said blind spots. It makes sense because if he is the only security guard on duty, sitting in a back room somewhere would be counter-productive. He would have had to been in front area in case something happened, so he would be able to react instantly (versus witnessing it on camera and running over to deal with the problem; that wasted time could potentially be the difference between life or death.) EDIT EDIT: It is safe to assume that the murders did not occur during the birthday party, but the bite of '87 did (since it was the last day of operation and the bite had not occured before this, that makes this the only possible day it could have happened). Also, if the daytime security guard was the culprit, he would have an easy time actually committing the murders since there would be no other security officers to stop him. And kids tend to trust security guards and cops easily. Judging by the messages left by Phone Guy during FNaF2, the murders occurred on day 4, BEFORE the birthday party actually takes place. It's important to note that on night 4, phone guy mentions that the animatronics have been acting aggressive towards the employees. On night 6, phone guy says that the murder none of them have been acting right. Since this is the night before the bite of '87, it could be that Jeremy was was nothing more than a victim. The fact that the suspect is charged but phone guy is still around is solid proof of his innocence. Finally, phone guy goes out of his way to remind Jeremy to wear his uniform that day (which would go without saying, unless it was important information the developers wanted to put emphasis on). So if the murderer was a security guard, maybe the facial recognition in the animatronics got all wonky and they decided that anyone wearing a security guard outfit was a killer. I think the timeline roughly goes like this: Jeremy is hired ~ the Golden Freddy costume goes missing ~ the murders are committed during the day ~ the restuarant is under investigation and is closed ~ they get permission to open one more day for a birthday party, before closing indefinitely, and Jeremy is moved to the day shift.